Iris
by ajikan321
Summary: Song fic i wrote. GregOC. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Greg is getting married, but his best friend disagrees with it completely, because she's in love with him. what happens to Greg's wedding, and does his best friend's dream come true? R&R, please! onesho


Greg/OC ship song fic. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **  
**Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
**_

She ran her thumb over the picture. It was the only time that she and Greg had spent a trip together. Alone. They went on a snowboarding trip in California while they visited his family. But what difference did it make? All he thought of her was a friend. Always just his friend. His best friend. His friend who was there for him, when a co-worker of his was kidnapped. She was their to support him. It scared him to know that CSI's were also capable of being victims themselves, that they weren't invincible. But it didn't matter anymore. He was getting married to some girl he met 6 months ago, and the wedding was tomorrow. She wiped a tear from her face. Her bottom lip began to tremble. Another tear fell, as more followed.

_**  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **_

"_So Greg, you ready?" she had stopped by the lab to pick Greg up; they were going out to lunch because Greg had to tell her something. She was taking them there because Greg's car was in the shop. "Yeah, just hold on. Gotta get something." he grabbed a little black box from his locker. "Alright. Let's go." they headed out to the restaurant, and once they had ordered drinks, he explained her nightmare. "So you know Ashley and I have been going out for a while now, right?" there was a sparkle in his eyes, and Greg was bursting at the seams with excitement. "I didn't know 6 months was a while." Greg glared at her. "Whatever. Do you think she would like this?" he popped open the black box to reveal an engagement ring. She was stunned. She couldn't reply. All she could do was stare. "Uh...wow...you're...you're going to...propose to her..." she couldn't believe it. Of all people, he had to marry a snobby, rich bitch. She excused herself from the table. "Wait! But, the food hasn't even come yet..." Greg said as he watched his best friend walk out the door. she couldn't believe it. Of all people, he had to marry a snobby, rich bitch. She excused herself from the table. "Wait! But, the food hasn't even come yet..." Greg said as he watched his best friend walk out the door.****_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Greg was the one of two people she had ever told about her family; how fucked up her life had been. Her father was never home, her mother constantly criticized her and battled an eating disorder, her brother annoyed her just to get attention. She had told him her deepest, darkest secret. She had only told him half of what she was. The other half was her undenying love for him. he was the only other person who acknowledged her. The only other person who treated her as another human being. She had but one other friend; Elizabeth, who knew about her feelings. She was the only one she could talk to about her feelings; how frustrated she was that he was going out with some bimbo who didn't know her own ass from her fingers. She wished she could tell him about her feelings, but every time she tried, the words could never form in her mind. Eventually, her eyes could no longer cry. She still sat there, choking back sobs, trying to calm herself and stop shaking. She closed her eyes, dreading the torments of sleep.**__**

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

'It's amazing,' she thought. 'The man of my dreams is getting married, and yet I can't shed a tear, knowing that I'll never have the chance to date him again. And the fact that he even _asked_ me if I liked him, and I still said no." she closed her eyes. 'This whole thing feels like a dream; like I'm watching a movie of his wedding. This is tormenting me. I wish it wasn't real.' she tuned in at last, to hear the priest say the words of hope. "if anyone does not think these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." she stood up. "I do." she replied. **__**

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

everyone looked at her. She ran up to Greg, not caring in the world that she was the center of everyone's stares, everyone mad that she would stop the wedding. When she reached the front, Greg whispered "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he stared at her with eyes of confusion. "I could never say this to you before...I don't know why...maybe it's because you're marrying a rich bimbo, or maybe it's because you'll no longer see me anymore..." The bride stood there, dumbfounded. The only reaction she had was a confused one when she called her a rich bimbo.

_**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

"just spit it out!" Greg was getting annoyed. She had stopped his wedding from proceeding; he thought that she would be happy for him; her, of all people. "I don't want to live in regret. You're the only friend I've got besides Elizabeth. And I should have told you this the day you asked me, but the words just wouldn't come." she whispered in his ear "I love you. From the first day we met, I've loved you. I just...wanted you to know that. And that I think you're making a big mistake, marrying this woman." Greg looked upon her with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say. He thought about her words, how long it had taken her to say those few, simple words to him.

_**  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

'i should kiss him.' she thought. She slowly raised her head and kissed him on the lips. In the pews people gasped, appalled at this girl, kissing the groom, when she wasn't even the bride. After a few moments, she broke away from him, and ran down the aisle, running toward the door, tears streaming down her face. 'Wait.' he said. She stopped for a moment, and before she could take another step, Greg grabbed her hand, and swung her back around into his arms. He wiped away her tears with his thumb lovingly, like he was wiping away all of her problems away. 'I've loved you since the day we met.' he whispered into her ear. He dipped his head and brought her lips to his and kissed her with an intense passion.

_**  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

"What about Ashley? What was her purpose?" She asked. If he had loved her from the first day they met, then why did he go out with the other girl? "She was just to make you jealous. And I think that it worked perfectly, although it took you a while." a sly grin grew on Greg's face. She playfully punched him in the arm, but still he held her in his arms. "So. Let's make use of this wedding, huh?" he said. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean this wedding was real?" She was dumbfounded. "Well, yea. But it wasn't meant for me and Ashley." his face slid into another grin; this one more elated and excited. "Wait. You...I...we're not going to date...?" Panic spread across her face like wildfire. "We've been dating since we first met." he kissed the top of her head, then her forehead. She knew he was right. They knew everything and anything about each other. She nodded her head in agreement. They headed up to the front, hand in hand, but she had one other thing to say to him. "Greg? I just want you to know, this is who i am. You and Me." Greg looked over at her. He smiled. She was the only woman whom he loved. She created inside him a feeling he never had experienced before. He placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer and whispered in her ear "I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken," and in unison they said together

"_**I just want you to know who I am**_"

Ok. It's the end. I was in a depressed mood when I wrote this. So tell me how you like. Kk?


End file.
